The present application generally relates to building automation systems and methods. The present application relates more specifically to asymmetrical control of control loops for building automation systems and methods.
Buildings and building areas typically include systems and devices that are controlled to meet setpoints for one or more controlled variables. A common example is a temperature inside a room that is controlled to a setpoint using a feedback loop. Energy is expended when equipment such as a heating system or a cooling system is used to bring the temperature conditions to the setpoint. It is desirable to improve the efficiency of building systems without occupants of the building becoming too uncomfortable.